


For But A Moment

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Parad finally has Emu all to himself, but it still feels fleeting, as if Emu will disappear and leave him alone again.





	For But A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime probably around the events of episode 29-30, where Parad possesses Emu and spirits him off for a while.

Emu wasn’t sure what to expect, when Parad grabbed a handful of his shirt and dragged him closer.

Whatever scenarios he’d constructed in his mind were nowhere close to reality, as Parad steadily tugged him in until their lips met.

The smallest sound of protest echoed in Emu’s throat, but it didn’t dissuade Parad; rather, it seemed to almost encourage him. His kissing was…somehow better than Emu imagined it would be. Nevertheless, he pressed his hands against Parad’s chest, trying to push him away, but so many instances of Parad possessing his body had left him weak as a kitten.

Parad’s fingers closed around Emu’s wrists, and he ended the kiss, drawing back just a bit as he tugged Emu’s arms up over his head. “You can’t get away from me, Emu. Do you think I’d really let you?”

Emu weakly tugged, but it was useless. Parad’s fingers may as well have been made of iron; his grip simply would not budge. Or perhaps it was a problem on Emu’s end. When had he last eaten? Slept? There was no way to tell the time in this basement where Parad was keeping him. It might have been hours, or it could have been days, since he’d been spirited away.

If Parad had his way, Emu would never see the outside again. Or if he did, it would be with Parad possessing him, wearing his body like it were simply a piece of convenient clothing.

“Are you ignoring me again, Emu?” Parad questioned, just a hint of malice present behind his wide smile. His grip tightened around Emu’s wrists, causing him to wince slightly. The fingers of Parad’s free hand grasped Emu’s chin, turning his head so he was looking the Bugster in the eye, and Emu froze.

Was Parad going to possess him again?

He’d no sooner finished the thought, when Parad laughed. “What? Do you think I’m going to possess you?” he asked. “Do you want me inside you again?”

The way the question left Parad’s lips—almost teasing, but with a hint of underlying threat, or perhaps promise—made Emu’s breath catch.

“Why do you look so afraid of me?” Parad continued, and suddenly, just like that, any hint of threat was gone from his voice. Instead, he sounded almost…sad?

The grip on Emu’s chin loosened, Parad’s slender fingers moving up to brush across Emu’s cheek, their eyes still locked.

“Emu…”

The grip on his wrists gave way, and Emu nearly collapsed, but Parad caught him, arms drawing him close, half in the Bugster’s lap, before their lips met again.

Emu found himself returning the kiss this time, his hands grasping the front of Parad’s coat as he tried to steady himself. Parad’s hands moved across Emu’s back, even as he brought him closer, which toppled the Bugster onto his back, and sent Emu sprawling across his chest.

The slight impact broke the kiss, and Emu blinked, almost startled at how enthusiastically he had been kissing Parad. 

Parad, who had kidnapped him. 

Parad, his Bugster.

Parad, who even now, was looking at him with such sadness in his eyes, as if he were preparing to be abandoned yet again.

Emu felt confident that if he tried to escape right now, Parad would probably allow it. 

Then why could he not convince himself to do just that? He knew that Parad was not responsible; the Bugster was not possessing him, or stopping him in any way. Rather, he seemed to be watching Emu, as if wondering what he would choose to do.

In that moment’s hesitation, Parad shifted, and Emu found himself on his back on the cold concrete floor. Parad loomed closer, until mere inches separated them, and Emu found himself holding his breath when he saw the look in the Bugster’s eyes.

Why did he suddenly feel like prey who had been captured by a very hungry predator?

Cool fingers moved beneath Emu’s shirt, and he sucked in a startled breath, giving Parad the chance he needed to close the distance between them and capture Emu’s lips once again. 

This kiss was much more urgent, Parad’s tongue making its way into Emu’s mouth with little resistance. Nails traced lightly down his chest, over his stomach, until they encountered his jeans. There was only a brief hesitation before Parad’s hand moved over the denim, fingers brushing lightly over Emu’s thigh, before settling on his groin.

The moan that echoed in Emu’s throat sounded almost startled, and his body shifted slightly. Did he intend on trying to escape, Parad wondered to himself. But no…Emu did not try to shove Parad away, or break the kiss. Was he waiting to see what Parad would do next?

"Well…I can’t disappoint him," Parad thought to himself.

Parad’s hand moved lightly over the front of Emu’s jeans; was it his imagination, or did he feel Emu’s body lift slightly into the touch? As if testing the waters, Parad moved his hand back upward, his fingers slowly working to unfasten the button on Emu’s jeans, before drifting downward toward the zipper.

The zipper was halfway down when Emu’s hand shot out, grabbing Parad’s wrist and halting his exploration. Parad’s eyes met Emu’s wide-eyed gaze, noticing the light flush that was creeping across his cheeks. 

Then, Emu’s grip fell away, and Parad tugged the zipper down the rest of the way, before sliding his hand into the confines of Emu’s jeans, feeling the outline of his rapidly-hardening cock behind his boxers. He kept his gaze locked on Emu’s as his fingers slid past the boxers, moving the material aside almost impatiently so he could reach his prize.

When his fingers wrapped loosely around Emu’s cock, Parad watched his eyes flutter closed. It was only for a moment, and then they were open again, as if Emu didn’t want to keep them closed. As if he wanted to see everything that would happen.

Parad drew back, feeling Emu’s eyes on his every move as he shifted, his body settling on Emu’s legs, even as he leaned in to run his tongue lightly along his length.

An almost startled sound left Emu’s lips at the teasing touch of Parad’s lips, and he watched the Bugster slowly begin to take him into his mouth. How did he know any of this? Had someone taught him..?

Emu shook his head. No. Now wasn’t the time to wonder about that.

Luckily, Parad hadn’t noticed Emu’s momentary inner turmoil; instead, he concentrated on taking Emu’s length in a far as he could, delighting in the small gasps and moans he could hear. He almost wished Emu would touch him—a hand on his shoulder, fingers tangled in his hair—but even if he didn’t, it was all right. As long as Emu enjoyed it. That was what mattered.

It seemed far too soon when Emu climaxed, his release shooting down Parad’s throat, and the Bugster noticed Emu collapse almost bonelessly on the floor. 

And, in that moment, Parad’s eyes flashed, and he disappeared into Emu’s body.

What a strange feeling, Parad thought, as he settled into Emu’s body. He was so relaxed…weary, almost. A feeling of pure bliss seemed to slowly be enveloping his limbs.

“Parad?”

Parad smiled, knowing that Emu’s consciousness was clearly shocked that he was still in control. It was as if they were both alert and aware, simultaneously, inside one body.

As it should be.

“You enjoyed it,” Parad stated. It wasn’t a question; not when he could feel it in Emu’s body, as clearly as if it were his own. “I’m glad.”

Emu then felt himself being drawn into a warm embrace, and he felt Parad separate from him. A soft sound of protest left his lips, but he was still somehow in that embrace, his head leaning against Parad’s chest.

He fell asleep in Parad’s arms, sleeping deeply, even as the Bugster held him close.

“Don’t leave me again, Emu,” Parad murmured, his voice barely audible. “Stay with me forever, just like this.”

There was no answer in the cold, silent room, and Parad drew Emu closer, as if trying to chase off what he already knew as inevitable.


End file.
